


countless of reasons

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hashtag justundeadthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: In which Joshua has someuniquetraits that come with being dead, and Riku accidentally forgets to tell people he has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	countless of reasons

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend who brought up the idea that joshua doesnt breathe and got me extremely sappy about That. happy monthly joshriku 🥳

Slipping quietly into the apartment, Riku welcomes the calm and serenity of it with open arms. It’s been a  _ long  _ week. He makes out the sound of the TV being turned on in Joshua’s lounge, a little too tired to even announce himself. Not like Joshua doesn’t know he’s there, anyway, announcing it is just formality by now.

“There you are,” Joshua, previously sprawled out on the sofa, sits up at once when he sees Riku. “Hey, you look…”

“… Like shit?”

“Riku, don’t swear. It’s weird if you do it.” Despite everything, they both laugh at that. “Well, if anything, you look tired.”

“I  _ am  _ tired,” Riku mumbles, sitting down, before properly falling into his arms. “Long… long mission.”

Humming, Joshua pats his head, a little awkward but full of fondness. “Did anything happen?”

“Nothing bad. Just haven’t slept.”

“For how long?”

“… Three days?”

“Riku!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughs, and between talk and talk, Riku gets exactly what he wanted: to simply lie on top of Joshua’s chest, curled up against him. “Can we stay like this for a while? We can go to bed soon.”

“Sure,” Joshua sounds content. “You can sleep here if you want, I don’t mind. I’m watching a documentary.”

“About…?”

“Stars, really,” Joshua starts talking softly about the contents of it, and his entire presence is very soothing for Riku.

He turns his face on his chest, happy to feel the rise and fall—

Wait…

Riku stiffens up a little. Joshua looks down, clearly confused, and Riku asks: “Are you… not breathing?”

Joshua blinks, immediately turning his attention to the TV. “What do you think?”

“Your chest,” Riku explains, a little sleepy and too confused. “Sorry, maybe I’m just too tired. But I’ve fallen asleep on you before. I remember…well… breathing.”

His boyfriend looks like he’s debating whether to continue deflecting things with questions or get down to the bottom of it. Finally, he says, “What would you do if I  _ wasn’t  _ breathing?”

“Get worried?” Riku replies. “Unless… this is normal to you?”

“Happy to announce that I am, in fact, not alive. I don’t… really breathe, or, I don’t need it. I just do it to remind myself of it, but if I’m tired, I forget about it.”

“So you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Riku exhales, relieved. “Oh, okay. Sorry for overreacting.”

“You weren’t,” Joshua says, seemingly a lot more confused than Riku. “That’s it?”

“Yeah? You said you’re fine.”

“I am,” Joshua continues, wary. “Are you… not freaked out?”

Riku shrugs.

Joshua shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Can I go back there? I’m sleepy.”

Still a bit confused, Joshua opens his arms anyway, and Riku climbs back to them, very happy. He closes his eyes and he doesn’t feel Joshua’s chest rising and falling—instead, there is only calm and the faint noise of the TV as his arms wrap around Riku again.

“… Why do you like this position?” Joshua asks, quietly. “I don’t produce  _ any  _ body heat, so it’s not really comforting. There’s no heartbeat to listen to. And now you know there’s no breathing, either. What’s the appeal?”

Riku gets up again, holding Joshua’s wondering gaze, and simply smiles before leaning in and kissing him. It’s a very short kiss, only to prove a point, and Joshua looks a little thrown off when they break apart.

“I just like being held by you,” he says, plain and simple. “You’re comfortable. It feels… safe, with you here.”

“But—”

“You  _ do  _ know none of those things are what makes me like you, right? You’re usually smarter than this. Can I  _ please  _ sleep now?”

“… I suppose. You’re a weird one, Riku.”

“Mhm. Good night.”

At one point during the night, they must have moved to the bed, because Riku wakes up on Joshua’s bed like it was some sort of magic trick. He has no idea how Joshua carried him all the way here,  _ maybe  _ some type of power did the trick, but he’s grateful. 

Joshua is fast asleep against him, his chest against Riku’s back. It’s so comfortable like this, it’s exactly what he needs after a long mission. He turns around to face Joshua, getting lost on how  _ pretty  _ he is when he’s like this. 

Briefly, he thinks about the fact that he’s not breathing at all. Now that he’s awake again, the information is settling, and… still isn’t all that weird. 

Without being able to hold back, he strokes Joshua’s cheek delicately, relishing on the coolness of it—he’s always been too warm, Joshua’s skin is a welcomed change; a perfect opposite to his. He remembers what Joshua said—not exactly fitting the standard of  _ comforting.  _

That’s ridiculous. 

There was nothing more comforting than all of  _ this.  _ The familiarity that his body brought to Riku, when he could simply fall into his arms and be cooled down from everything. This in itself: Joshua sleeping while Riku simply admired him, how could he not feel safe and comforted next to him? Knowing Joshua doesn’t need to sleep but trusts him enough to do it? Knowing that if he presses hard enough on his touch, all that Joshua will do is snuggle in closer? He loves him, wholeheartedly, and the fact that all the quirks belong to  _ Joshua  _ is what makes them so comforting. 

“Stop being a creep,” Joshua mumbles, sleepy, burrowing closer and throwing an arm around him. “Go back to sleep.”

“If his Highness says so…” Riku plants a kiss on his head, before hugging him again and closing his eyes. 

He could spare a few more hours of sleep, for sure. 

* * *

**[Joshua]:** Send nudes

**[Riku]:** No

**[Riku]:** How about you send pics of you eating so I make sure you are? 

**[Joshua]:** Can I be naked in them? 

**[Riku]:** It’s… not a requirement. 

**[Joshua]:** Fine. Here’s a picture of the food I went out to get, simply because I knew you would ask me something like this. Are you happy? 

**[Riku]:** Tons :) I love you. I’ll be there soon. 

He puts his phone back inside his pocket as Kairi, Sora, and Lea board the gummi ship. It was bound to be a simple mission, Shibuya had a few abnormalities to take care of and Riku and his friends seemed to fit the bill for the job. Riku accepted the mission as soon as Yen Sid proposed it—getting rid of some Heartless pests? In  _ Shibuya?  _ An excuse to see Joshua after a month? Of course he’d say yes. 

“You look too eager to go,” Lea points out, unhelpful. Riku freezes. Has he told people about his boyfriend? He has, right? “Have you been there before?”

“Yeah, many times. It’s a really nice world.” Boyfriend aside, it  _ was  _ gorgeous—and as fun as San Fransokyo was. Maybe even more, considering he has more friends there. “I think you guys are going to like it.”

“I’m curious now, too!” Kairi pipes in. Surely he told Kairi he has a boyfriend…? “Do you know anyone there?”

_ Uh, yeah, my boyfriend?  _

“I have many friends,” Maybe the boyfriend bomb is too abrupt. Or maybe they all already know—no way Riku hasn’t announced it to Kairi? …Has she ever asked Riku what he does on some weekends? “I think you’ll get along just fine.”

Kairi claps excitedly. “That’s great! You know, Sora has introduced me to many of his friends from other worlds, too! Does he know them, too?”

“Yeah, we met them in the Mark of Mastery exam,” Sora says, sitting down on the ship. Jeez. That was  _ so  _ long ago—two years, maybe? Three? “I’m really excited! I haven’t seen Neku and his friends in a while!”

He  _ has  _ told Sora he has a boyfriend, hasn’t he? They’re best friends. Sora must’ve asked him at one point why he keeps talking about Joshua the most out of all their friends. 

Has Riku really forgotten to tell everyone or did everyone just assume it was normal for him to babble that much about a boy? 

Might as well try now. Quickly sparing a glance at them and then at the road again, Riku says: “I think we have to meet up with Joshua first. He’ll know what to do.”

There. He mentioned his boyfriend. He checks as Kairi’s eyes widen with a little bit of recognition while Lea asks, “Joshua?”

“Yeah! He’s our friend, right, Riku?” Sora exclaims. 

“Yes… our…  _ friend…” _ Oh jeez. He really hasn’t told anyone, huh.

Kairi frowns. “Why do you sound so hesitant? You talk about him a lot! Clearly, he’s your friend!”

“Sorry, I’m focusing on the road a lot,” Riku lies, “Hard to talk.”

“Yeah, don’t drive and talk. Road safety, kids,” Lea says, if only to look like he’s a responsible adult. 

The conversation drifts away from Joshua into their plans for infiltration and how they plan to take down the Heartless, while Kairi goes on about spells Aqua taught her to protect a place from the Heartless, and maybe Joshua could help her—“He totally can! He’s really powerful and has like, real cool wings,” Sora had interjected—when Riku finally gets a break from driving. 

There’s a really big rock passing by slowly, so he puts the ship on autopilot to not risk anything, and takes out his phone briefly. 

Still unread messages from Joshua. 

**[Joshua]:** I’m veeeeery much looking forward to seeing you. One month is too much. I’m gay. All I do is  _ yearn _ . 

Riku chuckles. Not like he hasn’t been doing his own share of yearning, especially since the last time they saw each other, they were talking about all the little ‘undead’ things Joshua could do. Riku had been looking forward to getting more of Joshua in all his truest forms, even when those included “not blinking for a very, very long time” and “wanna see how I can get to a bottom of a pool and just be there?”

**[Riku]:** Me too. Also apparently my friends don’t know we’re dating I think they’re in for a surprise 

**[Joshua]:** How do they not know. Did you not tell them? 

**[Riku]:** I did… or at least I thought I did, because they said, ‘oh Joshua’s your friend, right? You talk about him all the time’

**[Joshua]:** Oh my. Well. What can I say, Riku, we’re bros. 

**[Riku]:** shut up 

**[Joshua]:** besides, bro, I’m all about the big dramatic reveals. Can’t wait. >:) 

Big rock passed. Riku gets to driving again, just as Kairi asks, “But Riku, you’ve been there a few times, right? Did you notice anything weird back then?”

Like Riku could totally notice anything bad when he’s busy having dates with Joshua. “No, not really.”

“Weird… I wonder what could’ve caused it.” Kairi claps her hands. “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing that big. Your friends don’t seem urgent for us to get there.”

And Joshua is acting like Riku is coming over for a date like normal. Yeah, it’s probably not anything big, but good to take it out before it morphs into something else. 

“We’ll be arriving soon. Everyone ready?”

“Yep!”

Here goes nothing. 

Like always, the ship lands on top of 104, and once everyone is out, it disappears from sight until they call it again. Kairi is already excitedly taking a peek at the sights below her, with Sora and Lea joining on. He can’t blame them—this is the best place to stargaze, and as the sun is setting, the view is getting even prettier. He’s done it before with Joshua, of course, he’s an expert. 

Joshua. He takes out his phone, but right before he gets to text him, a voice comes from behind them. 

“Hello there, Riku,” Joshua says, making all of them turn around. Riku’s smile is on his face before he even registers it. “Every day since we separated has felt like an entire decade.”

He can sort of hear Lea snorting at that, something like ‘and who is  _ this  _ kid?’, but Riku is too focused on his boyfriend to have normal thoughts. Still, he can’t just blurt out he has missed him too much and is too happy to see him, at least not all at once. And definitely not in front of his friends. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Well, okay. There goes his brain filter. “I’m so happy to see you.”

He wants to reach out and kiss him, but it’s enough to see Joshua’s smile softening up at the sudden outburst. Their little moment gets cut short when Kairi and Sora step forward, eager to talk to him, too. 

“I’m Kairi! Riku has told me all about you!” Kairi says, then gesturing at Sora, “Sora says you have wings?”

“Wow, Sora. Has nobody ever told you it’s rude to spread private information about people?” Joshua shakes his head, just as Sora protests ‘it’s not private!’ “But yes to that. And nice to meet you.”

“I’m Lea.” Smirking, he adds, “Get it memorized.”

“Oh, you have a catchphrase. That’s fun.” Joshua says sarcastically. Lea looks downright offended, and Riku can’t help but laugh. “So, since we’re all acquainted now, let’s get down to the bottom of things. This problem isn’t anything big, but I figured I should call the experts first, right? So…”

Joshua starts explaining to them everything, how he started seeing some Heartless forming after a few accidents in Shibuya, and… Riku starts losing track of what he’s saying. He’s heard it before from Joshua himself, via call, but seeing him now… he’s so pretty. Did he style his hair differently today? There are two hairpins on it, probably to help his hair not get in the way—it  _ was  _ getting rather long these days, and… 

Joshua snaps his fingers in front of him. Riku steps back, confused, and oh he zoned out on Joshua, didn’t he. 

“Yoo-hoo, earth to Riku? While I’m flattered my groundbreaking visuals get you this zoned out,” Joshua says, humor all over his voice, “I need you to pay attention, Riku. We can’t have you slacking now, can we?”

“… Right,” Riku answers, slightly embarrassed. His friends are laughing at him, he knows it. “Sorry, I’ll pay attention.”

“Very much appreciated. So…”

Joshua finally gets done speaking, giving out a few points where he knows the Heartless will spawn, and sighing at the end. “I’ll go get Mr. H and our friends to help. Let’s all meet at Molco, okay?”

“I’ll go with you,” Riku blurts out. He  _ really  _ wants to kiss his boyfriend. 

Joshua shakes his head. “I trust Sora doesn’t know Shibuya as well as you do, and will lead you guys to a dead-end.”

“Hey!”

“You just told me, and I quote, ‘man, I’m bad with directions’.”

“Fine, true, but it’s not funny when you say it.”

Joshua simply laughs. “See you all soon. Good luck.”

Is he going to show-off his wings? Yep. There he goes. He hears the surprised gasp from his friends at that. 

“Show-off,” Riku says, more to himself than to his friends. “Okay, so the first one should be in Udagawa, I—” 

“Time out,” Lea says. “What was that about?”

“The wings? Sora did say he had them.”

“I mean the  _ flirting,” _ Lea re-states. “It was  _ incredibly  _ obvious. Do you have a crush on him?”

“I don’t think he even needs to answer,” Kairi laughs. “Even Joshua is aware of it.”

He better be aware of it! He’s his boyfriend!

“Well, he—”

“Come on, guys,” Sora attempts to put his arm around Riku. Attempts. Riku is still taller than him. “It’s cute that he has a crush on him! We’re all rooting for you!”

“Yeah!” Kairi winks at him, “With our combined strengths, we can totally get you a date at the end of this mission.”

“A  _ date?”  _ Riku exclaims, louder than he intended. “No, listen, he’s—”

_ He’s already my boyfriend! _

Why does it feel like his friends are more excited about him getting a date with Joshua than him? That’s a lie. He can’t wait for this mission to end to go on a date with Joshua. 

“Nope, not listening,” Lea says, already walking off, “we will get you that date. Let’s get going, Master!”

“Ugh. Don’t call me that,” rolling his eyes and giving up on the fight, Riku decides he can just surprise them later.

He stops for a second, realizing he really  _ is  _ that head over heels that everybody can simply tell after being in both of their presences at the same time. Riku smiles to himself. Good. Everyone should know how much he loves his boyfriend.

As expected, it’s not a tough mission. They only have three targets—one in Udagawa, one at the Scramble, and finally, one in Spain Hill. It’s funny to bring Lea and Kairi around it, it’s not Sora’s first time, but it is  _ theirs.  _

Kairi stops him mid-explanation over what certain department stores sell, just slightly amused. “Wow, Riku, you really know this place.”

“Ah, well,” Riku scratches his cheek, embarrassed again, “I come here often.”

Even Sora teases him, which really speaks for itself. “And Joshua shows you around?”

“He does, actually,” Riku wonders just how much more obvious he could make it. “We often shop together or eat together around here.”

“Jeez, it’s almost like you guys are dating already,” Lea laughs.

“Yeah, it’s like we are,” Riku deadpans.

So much for being obvious.

  
  


“So, when did you start liking Joshua?” Kairi asks after they wipe out the second Heartless. 

That was a very good question. When did he? He could lie and say a moment in specific, but sometimes it feels like he always has harbored a crush on him that simply got out of control. In the end, Riku shrugs. 

“No clue. I just knew?”

“Boooo-ring,” she sighs. 

“What, did you want an epic movie moment?”

“Yeah!” Kairi answers like it’s obvious. “Now I don’t know if you’ve liked him for a long, long time, or since yesterday.”

Riku snorts, “Definitely not since yesterday. Maybe a year or so.”

Oh…  _ when  _ did he start dating Joshua? Do they have an anniversary? Even worse, have they  _ forgotten  _ multiple anniversaries? Oh no. 

“Such a long time…” Sora hums. “Riku, that’s amazing. Promise you that by the time this ends, you and Joshua will have the date of the year!”

Really? Riku was thinking maybe they’d walk to whatever food place was closest, walk home together, and watch movies or play for the night. Nothing… extreme…

But sure. If that entertained his friends. 

Finally, after what feels like ages, Riku reunites with Joshua and the gang at Molco, like promised. Clearly used to seeing Riku more often than Sora, they all busy themselves with meeting Kairi and Lea and talking over each other, which means at  _ last _ —

He’s hugging Joshua before he even knows it. It  _ never  _ stops feeling good, to put his arms around him and feeling like he finally came home. 

Joshua looks up. “Hello again.”

“Cute hairpins. Are they new?”

“Maybe. Looks like you’re a fan.”

“Yep, number one.” He  _ really  _ wants to kiss him, but PDA more than this isn’t Riku’s favorite thing, so he kisses his forehead instead. “Missed you.”

“I was totally not lying about days feeling like decades before, you know.”

“I know, it’s the type of dramatic speech you have when it roots from something genuine. I—” 

Someone clears their throat. Riku remembers their friends are still there, so he drops his arms from around Joshua and holds his hand instead.

“Oh, um… surprise? This was going to be a bit more dramatic in my head,” Riku starts explaining at Sora, Kairi, and Lea. He jerks his thumb to Joshua. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Joshua waves at them, pleased. 

_ “What?” _

“You guys didn’t know?” Shiki asks, genuinely confused. “But how? Don’t they have pictures together on their profiles?”

Kairi turns to her. “I didn’t want to assume anything…”

Neku shrugs. “I get it. These guys don’t have to third-wheel  _ them  _ in every hang-out.”

“I fail to see how that’s on us, Neku,” Joshua starts, “Riku and I have never done anything wrong.”

“Riku has never done anything wrong, you mean.”

“Rude. But true.”

“So how long…?” Sora gestures between them. “How long have you been dating?”

He looks at Joshua, only to find Joshua staring back at him already. “Do  _ you  _ remember?”

“At the risk of sounding like an awful boyfriend… no, I don’t.” Joshua frowns. “It’s been a while, though.”

“A year, give or take,” Rhyme pipes in. “Not sure. Doesn’t it just seem like they’ve always been together?”

Everyone in the gang hums. His three friends still seem to be shocked by it, and huh, maybe Riku should’ve been a little more clear when he talked about them—especially about Joshua. 

“Sorry,” he finally says. “I should’ve made it clearer.”

“Aw, no worries!” Sora grins. “The important thing is that you’re happy with Joshua!”

Riku laughs. “Yeah, I really am.”

Kairi gives Joshua a  _ look.  _ “If you hurt Riku, consider yourself dead.”

The irony of that comment accidentally makes everyone laugh. “I’m serious!”

“I know you are,” Joshua says, still amused. “It’s an honor to be threatened over Riku, don’t worry.”

“Well, we should probably get going home, shouldn’t we?” Lea asks to Kairi and Sora. “Are you coming?”

Riku smiles at them. “Nah. I have a lot to catch up with Joshua. You guys go ahead.”

The three of them nod, and Sora cheerfully tells him they’ll send him back the ship once they get home. 

“Thanks again for your service,” Joshua tells them. “Hopefully we don’t only keep meeting because of natural disasters.”

“Come over to Destiny Islands sometime!” Kairi grins. “We will give you the best tour ever!”

“Islands, huh? Mark me down as interested,” Joshua giggles, and the implication of having him around the Islands make Riku feel really warm. “Sure. As long as Riku takes me there.”

“We have a date, then.”

They watch their friends go, slowly, until Riku is the only one standing with Joshua. Joshua tugs at his hand again, and when he turns around, he’s met with the kiss he’s been waiting for so long. Melting into it, he wraps his arms around Joshua and sighs. “Hi again. For real now.”

Joshua laughs, “Your friends sure are an interesting bunch.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“If you want it to be.”

He pinches Joshua. “Don’t be mean.”

Hissing, he says, “You’re so awful. Fine. They were really funny.”

“Glad you think so,” he kisses him one more time before they start to walk. “Let’s have dinner. I’m starving.”

“I don’t think you understand. You physically cannot win me in a ‘who lasts longer without blinking’ competition. I literally force myself to blink.”

Riku rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his food before replying, “Sounds like you’re just a chicken. Afraid you’ll lose?”

“I can’t lose.”

“Mm. Then why are you refusing?”

“Because it’s pointless!”

“Then how long we last staring at each other without looking away? Since blinking isn’t fair game.”

Joshua puts down his chopsticks. “Sounds fair. Let’s go.”

A staring contest with your boyfriend: not the best idea. Purple eyes stare back at him, and wow, having Joshua in front of him is so much different than videocalls and pictures—his eyes are so beautiful. The smile spreading across his face is involuntary, and that’s how he wins—Joshua looks away as soon as that happens. 

“Not fair if you get all smitten on me!”

“Sore loser.”

Joshua threateningly raises his chopsticks again. “Keep mocking me and you’ll see.”

“See what? Attempted murder with chopsticks?” Riku shakes his head. “You’re a sore loser for real.” 

It’s almost like karma exists, with the way a cold breeze enters their food place, and Riku becomes aware of the steadily dropping temperature. Riku shivers. Joshua smirks. “Oh, are you cold?”

“Slightly.”

“Islander,” Joshua laughs at him like the awful boyfriend he is. “It’s going to be a really cold day tomorrow. Do you have any winter clothes?”

_ “Winter  _ clothes? Are you kidding?”

“Hm, guess not.” Shaking his head, Joshua continues, “I predicted this would happen, so I already got you some sweaters back at home.”

_ Back at home.  _ Riku catches himself with a goofy grin on his face. “You did that for me?”

“Of course not. I did it so you owe me one,” Joshua lies so blatantly it’s almost funny. “You owe me dinner for tomorrow.”

He leans in and presses his lips to Joshua’s again, softly. “Love you. Thank you.”

“I  _ said  _ I’m not doing it for you, get it right,” he replies. 

“Just say you love me back for once.”

Joshua stares at him dead in the eye and says: “I love you.”

Riku blinks. 

And immediately hides his face. 

“See? This is why I don’t say it. It just breaks you. For once in my life I am being considerate, Riku, and yet…”

* * *

“It seriously got cold at night,” Joshua says, closing the door behind them. “Incredible how quickly the temperature drops sometimes.”

Riku is  _ freezing,  _ but at least Joshua’s place is warm enough to relax again. “Is this our first or second winter together?” he asks, unable to let the opportunity to be sappy to go by. 

“I suppose it is a first. Any plans on making it special?”

“Blankets. Lots of them. And we never leave your bed.”

“Riku. Come on. I have a fireplace and  _ this  _ is what you come up with?” Joshua shakes his head. “Zero in your romance skills. A big zero.”

“Mean.” Riku sighs. “I was just going to invite you to shower with me, but I see.”

“No,  _ no,  _ I never said that. In fact, I think you’re the most romantic person I’ve ever met. No one quite like you. We should  _ totally  _ shower together.”

He can’t help but laugh. “I hate you.”

“That’s not a no, so…” Joshua smiles. “I win.”

There really is nothing better than climbing on bed with Joshua. Using the excuse that he’s cold, he ends up on Joshua’s arms again, happy to be held against his chest. 

“I seriously don’t get it,” Joshua mumbles, “I don’t have any warmth to offer.”

“But these actions make  _ me  _ feel warm. That’s enough.” Riku rests his head on his chest. “You know, this is going to sound a little crazy…”

“Go on.”

“There’s…something really soothing about you,” he says, hand coming to rest on his chest, too. “I appreciate the firm support here. But whenever I’m about to sleep, it’s almost like… instead of a heartbeat, I get to hear the faintest lullaby ever. Always lulls me to sleep.”

“It doesn’t sound as crazy as you think. I  _ am  _ the Composer, after all.” Joshua pauses. He’s slightly tense, just like any other time they address his status. “… Thanks. For saying I’m soothing. And your friends… you talk about me a lot. That’s… I am… ”

Joshua drifts off, but Riku can tell he’s thankful. He always does his best sappy-words when he’s not looking at him. It’s cute. 

“No need to thank me for that. You’re my boyfriend and I love you—I’d tell anyone all of that. I’m proud.”

“Proud of dating a corpse?”

Riku frowns. “Hey. Come on. You’re always full of life, despite what you believe.”

Not leaving room for argument, he steals his words away in a kiss, and feeling Joshua reciprocrating with the same softness draws a smile on his face. 

“My turn to be held,” Joshua declares. “It’s cold, you’re warm, I have the small spoon benefit today.”

“You’ll get it when you admit that I love you not  _ despite _ everything, but  _ because  _ of everything.”

“Do you like trying to be a poet at night or what?” he tries hard to sound exasperated. It’s cute. “… I’ll admit it. Thank you. For the record, I think exactly that about you.”

Riku smiles, genuinely, and it’s hard to wipe it off—even when they change positions and continue talking during the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
